daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel of Light
The Angel of Light is the Evolved form of the Warrior. Angel of Light Description: "Almighty: So you have returned... I see you have become strong Daemon." "Daemon: 'Where are you? Why can't I see you?" "'Almighty: I am not far Daemon. You served me long ago when the Great War came to the Daemonic Realm. The Realm you know so well now. You were the most powerful of all the Daemonics Daemon. That is why I chose you to be my angel of Light." "Daemon: 'I Serve you now once more Almighty. I will be your angel again." "'Almighty: 'I will restore you to your rightful power as a Daemonic. Take my blood and once again become my Angel of Light." "'Daemon: '''I am the Angel of Light." The Angel of Light gains several more AOEs overall buffs to existing abilities. A very solid character with few weakness. Plus you get those glorious wings. No important skills are lost. '''Roles: Tank, Physical Damage, Burst Damage Improvements *More AOEs *Consolidated passives *Huge amounts of life regen Losses *Warriors aura. no more damage increase for your allies, or the weak feedback effect 'Skills' 'Daemonic Blast' Fly into the air and unleash waves of energy upon a nearby area. * FORMULA: (50 x Ability lvl)+(Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Waves: 2 * MANA COSTS: Levels 1=4mp, 10=40mp, 20=80mp, 100= 400mp Review: Same as Warrior 'Twilight Blade' Imbues the Hero with Daemonic energy causing increased damage. *'FORMULA:' (3% x ability level) 75 levels Review: Same as warrior 'Falling Light' Summoning the power of the heavens, and the anger of his fallen daemonic brethren, the Angel of Light slams the ground, hurling out huge rocks and damage. * DAMAGE FORMULA: (100 x Ability lvl)+(Str x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.03))) * MANA COSTS: '''Levels 1=10mp, 10=145mp, 20=295mp, 30=445mp, 40=595mp, 50=745mp, 60=895mp, 70=1075mp, 80=1325mp, 90=1575, 100=1800mp '''Review: A second AOE makes the angel of light much better at dealing with groups of mobs than the warrior. This one is slightly more powerful than Daemonic Blast and costs a bit more. 'Daemonic Light' Strike down clusters of enemies while reducing their armor and movement speed. * DAMAGE FORMULA: (150 x ability level) + (str x (Ability lvl x 0.03)) *'ARMOR REDUCTION:' (1 x ability level) *'MANA COSTS: '''Levels 1=15mp, 10=190mp, 20=680mp, 30=1200mp, 40=1700mp, 50=2200mp, 60=2700mp, 70=2700mp, 80=2700mp, 90=3000, 100=3500mp '''Review:' Yet another AOE allows the Angel to mow down hordes of enemies, and this one reduces armor as well. The most mana intensive skill in the angel's arsenal but arguably the most effective. Angel of Light's Abilities Daemon has shown his true path and has become the angel of light. Through his strength and power he will change the future. Level 1: 'Soul Sword:' The Angel of Light draws the essence from his sword and throws it into an enemy, damaging it and stunning a non hero unit for 4 seconds. * DAMAGE FORMULA: 3.5x Str * Stun: 4 sec Review: very pricey early game and won't do much damage. Save until late game when your strength and mana pool are both larger. Level 2: 'Angelic Stance (level 1)' The Angelic Stance allows the Hero to increase their defenses while countering attacks, returning some inflicted damage. * Armor Increase: 10 * Returned Damage: (Str/(5-Hero lvl /250)) Review: The warrior's counter ability got moved here, freeing up space for those wonderful AOEs. Damage return is always good. Level 3: 'Angelic Might (level 1):' With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the angel of light can crush any opponent with ease. * Evasion: 10% * Crit Chance: 10% * Crit Multiplier: 2x Dmg Review: Evade and critical strike rolled into one. Awesome passive. Level 4: 'Angelic Stance (level 2)' The Angelic Stance allows the Hero to increase their defenses while countering attacks, returning some inflicted damage. * Armor Increase: 40 * Returned Damage: (Str/(5-Hero lvl /250)) 'Resolve (level 1):' Tap into your inner self, releasing your resolve. This power is raw but dangerous as the Hero becomes tremendously more powerful. * DAMAGE INCREASED: 10% * ARMOR INCREASED: 50 * LIFE REGENERATION: 250/sec * MANA REGENERATION: 100/sec * Duration: 20 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 900mana Review: Same as Warrior Level 5: Angelic Might (level 2): With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the angel of light can crush any opponent with ease. * Evasion: 15% * Crit Chance: 10% * Crit Multiplier: 2.5x Dmg Cleave (level 1) The Creature strikes with such force that 10% of their damage strikes through to enemies near the primary attacked unit. *'Cleave:' 10% Review: Same as warrior Level 6: Angelic Stance (level 3) The Angelic Stance allows the Hero to increase their defenses while countering attacks, returning some inflicted damage. * Armor Increase: 60 * Returned Damage: (Str/(5-Hero lvl /250)) The Last Petal: The Hero now recieves less damage than before and each attack dealt by the hero will heal a small amount of life. * Damage Reduction: 10% * Life Restored per Attack: 5% of Damage Level 7: 'Angelic Might (level 3):' With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the angel of light can crush any opponent with ease. * Evasion: 20% * Crit Chance: 10% * Crit Multiplier: 2.75x Dmg Resolve (level 2): Harness the raw power of resolve, increasing power output greatly. Daemonic energies overwhelm the sensations as true power is harnessed. * DAMAGE INCREASED: 15% * ARMOR INCREASED: 100 * LIFE REGENERATION: 450/sec * MANA REGENERATION: 150/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1350mana 'Halo (level 1)' Halo's appear around Angels with great power. The Halo increases ones life regeneration immensely. *'Life Regen:' 1000hp/sec Review: simply amazing. The Angel can fight all day with this. 'Cleave (level 2)' Allows the attack to deal a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance. * Cleave Damage: 15% Note: the name stays the same Level 8: Cleave (level 3) The hero slashes through all nearby opponents with their fierce swings * Cleave Damage: 20% Note: the name stays the same 'Halo (level 2)' Halo's appear around Angels with great power. The Halo increases ones life regeneration immensely. * Life Regen: 1250hp/sec 'Aurora' Strike down an Aurora from the sky to deal devastating damage to the area while slowing down all within. *'Damage per Wave:' 2x Str *'Waves:' 4 *'Cooldown:' 60 seconds. *'Mana Cost:' 3350mana Level 9: Angelic Stance (level 4) The Angelic Stance allows the Hero to increase their defenses while countering attacks, returning some inflicted damage. * Armor Increase: 100 * Returned Damage: (Str/(5-Hero lvl /250)) Angelic Might (level 4): With the strength no mere mortal could possess, the angel of light can crush any opponent with ease. * Evasion: 25% * Crit Chance: 10% * Crit Multiplier: 3x Dmg Cleave (level 4) Allows the attack to do a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance * Cleave Damage: 25% Note: the name stays the same 'Reincarnation' Brings the Hero back to life when they perish. * REINCARNATION: 300 second Cooldown Review: Same as warrior 'Halo (level 3)' Halo's appear around Angels with great power. The Halo increases ones life regeneration immensely. * Life Regen: 1500hp/sec 'Super Daemonic Blast' Unleash the full power of the Hero with massive waves of daemonic blasts from the air followed by a final wave of destruction. * Damage per Blast: 2.5 x Strength * Blasts: 10 * Final Blast Damage: 5x Strength * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 3250 mana Review: Same as the warrior Level 10: 'Resolve (level 3):' The Hero's Resolve has been mastered and used at will to summon forth the greatest power known. * DAMAGE INCREASED: 20% * ARMOR INCREASED: 150 * LIFE REGENERATION: 650/sec * MANA REGENERATION: 225/sec * Duration: 30 seconds. * Cooldown: 50 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500mana 'Cleave (level 5)' Allows the attack to do a percent of maximum damage to units within melee distance * Cleave Damage: 30% Note: the name stays the same 'Rite of Passage' Creates hundreds of blades which surround the area, damaging all inside for a long duration of time, creating the perfect battleground. *'Damage per wave:' Str/2 *'Waves:' 30 *'Cooldown:' 140 seconds *'Mana Cost:' 3500mana Review: a whopping (15x Strength) total damage and looks pretty cool too. Items *Ultimate **Daemon's Cross of Daemonics (level 200 req) **Eternal (level 350 req) *Set **Chosen One's Set - Soul Sword (3.5x Strength Dmg) *Exquisite **Holy War - Falling Light (Strength Dmg) *Helm **Daemonic Helm of the One - Soul Sword (3.5x Strength Dmg) Category:Evolved Heroes